Premier baiser d'adieu
by Sharess
Summary: Hansi connaît bien Erwin, elle connait ses attentions. Ses années passée en tant que soldat révèle un sentiment en elle, à la veille d'une journée dramatique. [ ERUHAN ]


La journée commença comme d'habitude pour Hansi, après avoir revêtu ses vêtements de soldat elle se rendit au laboratoire où elle menait ses recherches et expériences sur les Titans. Elle prit place à son bureau, et sortit son carnet contenant ses notes et ses avancer sur la science. Elle releva subitemant la tête hors de son carnet, en entendant des bruits de pas pressés accourir dans le couloir. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit violemment, Moblit son fidèle assistant fit éruption dans la pièce, Hansi retourna sa chaise pour lui faire face. Elle prit un air amusé en voyant son visage crispé : "Salut Moblit, bah dis donc t'en fait une tête.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, une attaque de Titans c'est ça ?!" "Bonjour chef ! Non c'est le Major Smith ! Il m'a envoyé pour vous demander de vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau, il dit que c'est important." Répondit-il. "Bon d'accord, j'ai connu des choses plus intéressantes.. Mais bon les ordres sont les ordres. Peut tu écrire le rapport de la dernière expérience, s'il te plaît? On à pas de temps à perdre avec de la paperasse." Dit-elle en regardant son acolyte, le garçon acquiesça. Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. Dans la cour en direction du bureau du Commandant Erwin, elle pensa * _pourquoi Erwin me ferait venir pour me parler de quelque chose d'important, si il n'y a pas d'urgence et d'attaque en cour, peut être que c'est encore une réunion entre les gradés..*_

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau du major, elle toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes passa et la porte s'entre ouvrit, laissant place au caporal Levi face à elle qui la regardé fixement de ses petits yeux noir, dépourvu d'émotion. Et de sa voix morne, il ajouta en se retournant vers Erwin : "Vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vous laisses." Le brun laissa Hansi entrer, et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

Erwin, était debout face à la fenêtre. Hansi demeurait debout et droite, elle avait un air sérieux et strict, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et c'était surprenant venant d'elle. Il détourna le regard de l'horizon et il s'approcha d'elle en faisant quelques pas. La pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes, elle attendait qu'il commence à parler et à lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là. Le major s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, Hansi figea son regard sur lui, en attendant des réponses. Elle le savait, elle le voyait, elle le connaissait, malgré sa capacité à cacher ses sentiments, elle distinguer bien en lui quelque chose de spécial et inhabituel.

"Hansi Zoe. Je veux que tu sois le prochain commandant si je disparais ou si je ne suis plus en état de diriger le Bataillon d'exploration. Le commandant militaire Dot Pixis est au courant, il fera le nécessaire, si cela devait arrivé.." Son annonce perça le silence comme un coup violent.

Hansi, perdit son regard dans les yeux bleu du grand blond. La chef d'escouade semblait secouée, et perdu. Tout en se perdant dans le regard de son supérieur, elle commença à parler, sa voix trembler : "Pourquoi moi, je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, Levi ferait un très bon major. Et pourquoi parler de ça maintenant..Tu es trop expérimenté pour que tu.. tu m.. tu ne puisses plus être notre commandant, tu as toujours su nous sauver même dans les pires circonstances. Alors tu ne mourras pas, tu ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Tu es un exemple pour tous c'est soldat, et pour l'humanité."

Elle se mit à regarder le sol, afin de cacher son visage. Et ses larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Pleurer devant son supérieur, pour un soldat quelle honte, elle sentait en elle. Elle est pétrifier, incapable de fuir ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Ne sachant plus quoi penser. Erwin qui anticiper tous et préparer tous, avait-il prévu de se sacrifier à la prochaine opération pour la réussite du Bataillon, était-ce pour ça qu'il avait placer Hansi au premier rang depuis des années, et la former, était-ce pour assurer la relève, et en faire une futur major aggueri.

Erwin s'approcha de Hansi, il ne douter pas de son choix, malgré les larmes imprévisible de la jeune femme. Il posa les mains sur ses deux épaules fine, pour ses mains masculines. Il fit glisser une de ses mains comme une caresse sous le menton d'Hansi en remontant sa tête baisser pour voir son visage, les larmes dégouliner le long de son visage humide, et faisait briller encore plus l'éclat de ses yeux marrons derrière ses lunettes. Erwin se plongea dans ses yeux, restant bouche bée, et il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, en la serrant de toutes ses forces, et tous ce qu'il ressent pour elle, il se retenait de pleurer. Pendant qu'Hansi s'effondrer dans ses bras, trembler de tristesse entre ses deux bras qui la compressait contre son torse muscler, la tête sur le coeur de son commandant qui faissait battre les ailes du Bataillons. Hansi saississa la taille de son commandant, en le serrant davantage contre elle et enfonçant encore plus sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ses pleurs était incessant, et elle sentit soudainement un tremblement, en relevant sa tête toute décoiffée, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler une fraction de seconde en voyant éclaté en sanglot Erwin. Il prit entre ses deux grandes mains le visage fin d'Hansi qui redoublée de larme en le voyant dans cet état elle comprenait tous maintenant. Et dans ce silence, entrecouper de pleure, il l'embrassa passionément, cela lui brûler les lèvres depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne l'interrompit pas, Hansi fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à son coup. Cela dura quelques minutes. Quand ils eurent finit, Hansi le regarda dans les yeux, et dans une larme et un soupir, elle dit : "Alors c'était notre baiser d'adieu..", il caressa son visage "tu me connais tellement bien.. ça ne pourrait être personne d'autre que toi."

Et avant de la laisser partir, il dit : "Of.." et elle dit avec lui, leurs voix s'accordaient : "Offrez votre coeur au Bataillon." Il la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant. Hansi se retourna avant de quitter la pièce, "J'aimerais plus qu'un baiser d'adieu. Erwin."


End file.
